


Ralsei's Last Stand! Sorrowful Night of Farewells

by DeterminationIsNotCrash



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Undertale characters there but in the background, bit of Gasterblaster AU but also in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeterminationIsNotCrash/pseuds/DeterminationIsNotCrash
Summary: The night before the final clash with the Dark Knight, the unexpected happens: enemy Darkners invade the Light World. Kris, Susie, Noelle, and Lancer are sentenced to death by the cruel Queen of Hearts. Ralsei rushes to crash the execution, and in the ensuing events, something that can never be replaced is lost forever...





	Ralsei's Last Stand! Sorrowful Night of Farewells

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to make a serious take on the Ralsei death scene I wrote in 'The Dark Knight Sends His Regards'.  
> Rather than a pointless, hopelessly dark death, I changed it to make it more bittersweet, and the culmination of a character arc he might go through (based on the speculation and theories of others).

Ever since Ralsei was born, he was known to be a painfully average boy. His height and weight as a baby? The median for his area. His grades in school? Consistently in the Bs and Cs. His scores on tests? The exact class average. Performance in competitions? Well, he didn’t come _last_ , but an epic fail would be preferable to being unremarkably in the middle.

Indeed, the one defining feature about Ralsei… was that he had no defining features. He was the most average, boring guy on the planet. From his favourite foods, to his hobbies… he didn’t stand out at all. And knowing that fact made him absolutely miserable. The days seemed to blend together. Just getting up, eating his cornflakes, then working. A quick break with a ham sandwich and orange juice for lunch, then more schoolwork. A dinner time with his workaholic parents of meat, veggies, and potatoes, then reading the latest fantasy novel he borrowed from the library before bed.

The same routine, the same days. Because he was so ordinary, there was nothing for other people to get attached to – sure, there were a couple of people he talked to in class, but he couldn’t really say they were his friends. He didn’t even remember their names!

When he learned of a prophecy about a human, a monster, and a prince from the dark… what better choice would it be than to masquerade as that prince? The day after he turned sixteen, his town had been taken over by the King of Spades’ forces, and he, the cowardly boy who hid, was the only one left. For that, he was grateful – there was no one left to deny his façade. Of course, Lancer’s existence posed a bit of an issue, but that was fine! Two princes could exist!

So what if his friends developed amazing powers that manifested in the Dark World, leaving him in the dust? Just adventuring with them, going to school with them in the Light World… that was still okay! …He tried to tell himself that, but a green-eyed monster of jealousy started to creep into his heart. Why couldn’t _he_ be special? Why couldn’t _he_ be one of fate’s chosen ones!?

The ‘prince’ soon realised that Kris was starting to take him into the Dark World less and less – he cited ‘schedule conflicts’, saying that saving the world didn’t mean they could fall behind at school. But… despite Ralsei wanting to believe otherwise, that was too much to be a coincidence. He had been discarded.

* * *

 

_Hometown, one day before Asriel’s return_

“TO FRIENDSHIP!” Four glasses clinked together.

Susie took a sip of the raspberry soft drink. _Eww… way too sweet for my taste…_ Nevertheless, she was smiling. Tonight was a wonderful night! “This adventure really was something, huh? Going through giant, amusement park-like worlds of board games, sports arenas, and even cyber-themed cities!”

Lancer took some gummy worms and added them to his cola. “I almost thought we wouldn’t make it through Intellectia Town. Those riddles made me wanna tear my fur out! What horrible, horrible person would design a society based around _homework_!? Bleh…” He shuddered at the recollection.

Noelle chuckled at her hooded underclassman, sipping her lemonade. “Still, the worse parts of our adventure were worth it for the better parts. The looks on your and Susie’s faces when we entered the food-themed world… those were worth a million dollars. Just one last Dark Fountain to seal… I wonder what the final world will look like?”

Kris sighed fondly at the thought of those huge, mountainous valleys of cookies, and the smooth, flowing rivers of hot chocolate. “I hope it’ll have a giant cake like the food world…”

“Speaking of cakes, where’s Ralsei? Wasn’t he staying with you?”

The teenager stared into his mug of hot chocolate. “I still can’t find him. I searched all over Hometown and I couldn’t see hide nor hair of him. Checked his old town, too. Gave me the creeps, walking around an abandoned place…”

“Uh-huh…” Susie finished gulping down her raspberryade and leaned over, resting her hands on her chin. “It’s a real shame. This dinner party isn’t complete without him.”

Lancer groaned. “Aw man… I was lookin’ forward to singing karaoke with the guy.”

Kris got up from the table, walking to the window and looking out at the town, drenched in a glorious orange by the evening sun. _Ralsei… where did you go?_ After the Fun Gang sealed the first Dark Fountain, Kris, Susie, and Lancer found that within the Dark World, they could use amazing superpowers, far exceeding the limits of normal people.

But for some reason, Ralsei stayed the same. He had the basic healing magic that all monsters were trained in, but nothing else. Kris didn’t want to take him into the Dark World – the challenges were too much for him. Noelle, who had much more practical experience on top of a part-time job as a nurse, was more than fit to fulfil his role.

Kris was still more than willing to be there for the goat as a friend – Ralsei and Lancer wound up moving in with Kris and Susie respectively, as the Dark World was too dangerous to stay in – but every time they talked, the discussion inevitably moved to their adventure. The adventure Kris and the others had _without_ him. _Have I… alienated Ralsei?_ Just like Asriel moving out, it felt like the things precious to him were slowly fading away…

“Hey.” A strong pair of purple hands grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. “Let’s not worry about it too much, okay? We’ll look for him tomorrow, and we’ll all face the final world together. Right now, let’s enjoy ourselves! He wouldn’t have wanted us to be moping around like this.”

“Yeah…”

* * *

 

_Later that night, after the party…_

The lights in the room snapped on. _Ugh… morning already?_ “Just five more minutes…” Kris shoved his head under the covers, but they were torn off, followed by an unfamiliar fist smashing into his face. “OW! W-what is… Gah!”

The cold touch of a blade against his throat ripped away the veil of drowsiness. _Darkners!? In my house!?_ How!? Kris noticed a familiar emblem on the soldiers’ uniforms. Those guys were minions of the King of Hearts – one of the corrupted leaders of the Dark World. The last one the Fun Gang had defeated, in fact. Had they followed him back, eager for revenge?

Kris reached for his sword and shield instinctively… but his hands closed around nothing but air. His powers couldn’t manifest in this world!

“Kris Dreemurr… for you and your allies’ crimes against the Dark Kingdom, the Queen sentences the four of you to death.”

* * *

 

Ralsei lay on the couch, staring emotionlessly at Gaster’s old CRT TV. The blurry image on the screen was of four teenagers, surrounded by soldiers in the town square. They were each being dragged, as limp as ragdolls, to the guillotine. Their public execution would be broadcasted all over the country. The townspeople were forced to watch as the local kids were sent to their graves.

The false prince had run away from Kris’ place, choosing to stay with Gaster the Eccentric instead – he didn’t want to talk to those guys again. The man in question sat cross-legged on the floor, slurping up instant noodles. “Aren’t they your friends?”

“Not anymore… We had a falling out.”

Gaster tilted his head downwards. “I see.” His expression wasn’t visible, but Ralsei was sure he was being judged.

_Screw you… You think I’d help people like that? People who would just throw me away like garbage!? It’s too late now, anyway… I’m not a chosen hero. I can’t do anything._

A bespectacled woman pushed through the crowd and tried to run to Kris. “No! Stop, please! I will do anything! Spare my son! He does not deserve something like this!”

From the other side of the ceremony, a large-statured goatman smashed through a bunch of soldiers, swinging around a garden rake as an improvised weapon. “Move! I won’t allow this! Not as long as I live!”

But unfortunately, against super soldiers enhanced by the Dark Knight, there was nothing the power of an ordinary monster could do. With a painful crack, one of the soldiers’ spears smashed into Asgore’s head. He abruptly collapsed, blood splattering the pavement as he hit the ground. Toriel screamed, but that scream was quickly muffled underneath dozens of Darkner soldiers dogpiling on her.

More voices could be heard from offscreen. “Noelle! Noelle! You bastards! Keep away from my daughter, you pieces of shi-!!” The deep voice broke down into coughing, cutting his curses short.

“Please, Rudolph! You’ll make your condition worse!”

A strange feeling brimmed in Ralsei’s chest. The four Delta Warriors dying at the guillotine… was he really okay with this? Was this really how he could leave things? Turning a blind eye, leaving so many loved ones to suffer in the wake…? Of course not! “Hold on, everyone! I’m coming to help!” He leaped up from the couch, adjusting his hat, before facing Gaster. “Mr Gaster. There are a few things from your collection I need to borrow. Is that alright?”

The skeleton monster grinned. “Be my guest… It’s about time my ‘hoard’ saw some use!”

* * *

 

Ralsei ripped through the night on Gaster’s motorbike. Darkner soldiers, weapons brandished, tried to stop him, but nothing would stand in the way of his determination! Their attacks couldn’t even catch up to him!

As he raced to save the Delta Warriors, his mind drifted back to the past week. Curiously, it wasn’t the adventure of the Card Kingdom he remembered the most, but rather, the time in the Light World he spent with the other students. Getting hot chocolate with Kris, the delectable taste lingering on his tongue for hours. Going roller-skating with Lancer, feeling the wonderful rush of air against his fur. Playing matchmaker for Susie and Noelle, warmth blossoming in his heart as the two finally kissed.

The basis that started his friendship with them may have been a lie, but those moments were real. For the first time in ages, Ralsei _lived_. His resolve was cemented in his mind. He didn’t care that he didn’t have powers. He didn’t care that he was facing impossible odds. He _would_ save his friends!

Ralsei accelerated full throttle as he ascended the hill’s slope. With the momentum, he soared gallantly into the air, above the heads of the Darkner soldiers, and crashed smack dab in the middle of the town square! The sheer force of the impact destroyed the guillotines that had been set up, freeing the four teenagers.

At once, the monsters were upon him. Bowstrings drew back, swords were drawn, spears were pointed, spells were charged… but the Boss Monster didn’t so much as twitch from his spot.

It may have been true that these people had ‘dark blessings’ – forbidden powers that should have never been unleashed were powering them like batteries… but Ralsei had something that gave him an advantage.

People – more so humans, but monsters counted too – weren’t known for their power, but rather their ability to adapt. The beasts of the animal kingdom were almost unfairly overpowered with their natural abilities, but to counter them, humans had the brains to develop amazing weapons! With the help of even one of these marvellous contraptions, even the weak could stand a chance in this brutal world. This weapon, of course, was…!

“CHEW ON LEAD! **_DARK ROYAL GUNNNNN!_** ” It was just an ordinary machine gun, but Ralsei was going to milk this moment for all it was worth. The boy wildly fired, filling the enemy soldiers full of holes! Due to lack of non-magical enemies in their world, Darkners never developed modern conventional weaponry, instead relying on their natural magic. Therefore, on people from a world of swords and sorcery, military grade weapons were a hard counter!

The soldiers who weren’t shot down scattered like seagulls. Only a single figure among the enemies remained. A slender, scantily clad figure casually strolled towards Ralsei, like a fashion model on a catwalk. The regal, jewel-covered crown on her head gave little doubt as to her identity.

“So you’re the Queen of Hearts…? Here to get revenge for your husband!?”

“Ohoho~ Of course, not. He was a weak fool. I’m here for myself. You all are interfering with the Dark Knight’s reign… and we can’t have that, now can we?” Despite the weapon pointed at her, ready to end her life, she didn’t stop advancing. “I know you well, Ralsei Yume. You can fight faceless grunts, but against a beautiful lady such as myself, you don’t actually have the guts to-”

The woman was cut off by her face being ploughed in. Ralsei didn’t hesitate for a second, emptying his entire ammo into the queen. But… she didn’t collapse. She didn’t even fall back. The royal’s body was frozen mid-step for a few seconds, like a movie on pause… then, with the sound of suction, the wounds closed up, revealing an ugly smug smirk distorting the otherwise beautiful face. “Well, now. What a surprise.”

“Tch…” _She’s got extra power, because she’s receiving strength directly from the Knight…_ Ralsei discarded the now-useless gun. Time to switch to his backup weapon.

Even in his weakened state, and collapsed on the floor, Kris felt pride welling up in his chest at the sight. Ralsei had made (with the help of Gaster) a replica of his sword – it looked exactly like the one he used in the Dark World!

Yelling his lungs out, the boy charged at the queen, who had drawn her own sword. Metal clashed against metal, sending shockwaves through the air. Kris could feel the sheer power Ralsei was struggling against course over him. As he did, an icy feeling crept down his spine. His classmate was putting every ounce of his strength into the battle… but when it came down to it, the queen was a human-shaped god of death and dark magic. He was just a kid with a sword.

 _CHING!_ With the weapon knocked out of Ralsei’s hands, he wasn’t even that anymore. Tears brimming in his eyes, the boy charged at her, throwing a punch with all his might. A final, last ditch attack… which missed its target entirely.

“Pathetic!” The queen easily sidestepped around his fist. Her weapon appeared to multiply as she thrust it over and over at her opponent.

And with that, the battle had been brought to a pathetic end. Ralsei spluttered as blood spurted from several new orifices in his body, collapsing into a miniature river of red.

Grinning and licking her lips, the queen picked him up by the hair and put her sword against his throat. “Ohohohohoho~! Say your prayers, _boy_!”

Kris, his head still spinning, somehow staggered to his feet. The other three were still all unconscious. “No… stop! Why are you doing this?”

“World domination, of course! Darkners having to serve Lightners for the rest of their lives? Bah! What rubbish! Even being equals with the Lightners wouldn’t be enough for me! This world is ‘the world of the napkin’!

“The ideal world can only be realised by the victors! And victory only goes to those who seize the ‘first napkin’ – the opportunity to dominate! And I have taken it! After Ralsei here is out of the picture, you four will soon join him! With the Delta Warriors gone, Earth will be all ours!”

“T-that’s not true…” Ralsei choked out. He had lost so much blood, and his vision was fading in and out. It was a struggle to remain conscious. But he had to! “Kindness, love, and compassion is what drives this world… W-without them… the world will become coldhearted and empty. N-nothing about it… will be ideal at all…”

“OHOHOHOHOHO~! Is that so~?” The scantily clad tyrant burst out into that disgusting laugh, as if Ralsei’s words were the funniest thing she had ever heard. “Then I invite you to watch! Watch the results of your precious ‘compassion’! The Dark Knight sends his regards~” Her sword started to dig into his throat… but with a sizzling hiss, it melted. “Whaaat!?” It was as if the boy she was holding suddenly became made of magma!

“Ha… hahaha…” Ralsei grinned, starting to take on a pure white glow. “You think I’m cornered? _You’re_ the one who’s cornered!” He ripped off his cloak, revealing several tubes and wires wrapped around him.

“W-what is that…!? What are you trying to do…?”

The goat’s chest heaved. His entire body was trembling. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared. But he knew in his heart of hearts that this was the right choice. He grabbed onto the queen, her body starting to melt from the touch. “This thing is called the Lifepulse Bomb. It produces a ‘targeted’ explosion – a powerful, concentrated burst of energy that only hits its intended targets, and nothing else. But at a steep cost… its owner’s life.”

Kris’ heart leapt into his throat. “Ralsei! Stop! What about the prophecy!? We can't go on without you!”

“It’s okay, Kris… The prince of the dark from the prophecy? That isn’t me. Not a single drop of royal blood runs in my veins. I’m not even sure if you guys are the fated heroes. I’m sorry for dragging you into this.

“To be honest, I really wanted to be someone special. It didn’t work out, but at least I got to kickstart the journey of people like you, unleashing the true power that lay dormant within. I should have known from the beginning: when leaving their impact on the world, everyone can decide their own fate! They don’t need to be chosen by some prophecy or so-called higher being for that!”

The radiant light of the bomb intensified further. Kris’ eyes strained – he could barely make out Ralsei’s shape beneath the glow. “Looks like my time’s up. Even if it was for just a while, I’m glad I met you all. You’re the closest things to friends I ever had. Whenever you bake a delicious cake or hug a fluffy animal… I hope you’ll think of me.”

Everything became awash with white. The explosion illuminated the sky above Hometown. For a brief moment, night turned to day.

When Kris came to, it was as if all the enemy soldiers were never there to begin with. His family, friends, and neighbours lay sprawled out in the streets, unconscious, but unharmed. Everyone was there… except one. “Ralsei…?”

He knew it was futile saying his name. After all… floating down from the sky… delicately stirred around by the gentle night breeze… was a light green wizard hat.

* * *

 

Undyne adjusted her reading glasses. “Mystic Laserblade?”

Kris swung his new weapon around, mimicking the movements of a character from a Sci-Fi movie he saw. “Check.”

“Healrain Staff?”

Noelle lifted the rod into the air, a brilliant green aura emanating from it. “Check!”

“Windrider Daggers?”

Lancer sprung around with the grace of an acrobat, dancing blades drawing trails in the air. “Check!”

“Gigaton Axe?”

Susie smashed the gigantic axe into the ground, the impact leaving a crater in the road. “Check.”

The preparation to siege the Great Castle… the home base of the Dark Knight… was well underway. The remaining members of the Fun Gang didn’t even bother to wait until the next day, they charged straight in.

Of course, a massive army of Darkners were waiting to meet them, blocking the road between the kids and the castle. If it was just the four of them, it would have been impossible. But the inhabitants of Hometown, alongside its police force, were also joining the battle. The Dark World’s existence becoming public meant that everyone was willing to chip in. Gaster, ever the weapons collector, had enough to arm the townspeople to the teeth.

Undyne dramatically flung off her reading glasses, snapped the clipboard in half, then somersaulted onto the massive skeletal dragon Papyrus had become. “Alright, here we go. Asgore, Papyrus, and I will lead the charge with the townspeople. While the Darkners’ main force is distracted, Sans will fly you around the battle and into the castle. From there, a stealth team of Sans, Toriel, and Alphys will sneak down into the castle’s central chamber and disable the final Dark Fountain.

“That leaves you, the Fun Gang, to proceed up to the throne room and bash the shit out of the Dark Knight while he’s weakened. Got it?”

“Got it!”

Unleashing a massive roar, Undyne and Papyrus charged down the path towards the stronghold, the townspeople also letting out passionate battle cries and rushing at the enemy. The air was quickly filled with the sound of swords clashing, spells being cast, and gunfire.

Kris had to respect the builder’s decision – with where the castle was built, and how their defence was set up, it would normally have been impossible to penetrate. The enemy army was mostly using a defence-focused setup, heavy forcefields and healing magic forming an impenetrable wall. The townspeople would eventually be worn down via attrition. Meanwhile, the castle was surrounded by rugged, harsh, mountainous terrain. There was only one way to get in… on land, that is.

Sans dropped to all fours. “That’s our cue, guys!” With a swift series of painful-sounding snaps, the short, weak-looking skeleton’s true majestic form emerged. The enormous beast lowered its body to the ground, ready for the group to board.

Kris fished through his armour and took out the green wizard hat, the only reminder of Ralsei remaining in the world. _Ralsei… watch over me. When Asriel comes home… I’ll be sure to tell him everything. About the adventure I had, the bonds I made… and, of course, you. As long as memories of you persist… you’ll still be alive, in people’s hearts._ “Now it’s time… to finish this fight!”

The hero donned the hat, then joined his friends on the dragon. The final battle was about to begin. Everything would be settled before the sun rose.


End file.
